


So Far To Find You

by The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja



Series: In Disguise One Shots [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Foster Care, Gen, Infertility, Kakashi is FTM, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Rock Lee is a precious cinnamon roll, Trans Male Character, Trans!Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja/pseuds/The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were waiting, praying and longing to bring you home.<br/>But then we saw your face<br/>and in that moment you were wrapped up in our hearts.<br/>We have come so far to find you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Far To Find You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story of how Kakashi and Gai first found Lee and decided to adopt him!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

 

Kakashi couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Gai as he practically bounced out of the car in front of the foster home. Kakashi sighed and smirked underneath his allergy mask. The other man reached over to take his hand.

“Calm down Gai,” Kakashi reprimanded gently as they walked towards the door. When Iruka had called them that morning saying they could come down to meet some of the foster kids in the home, Kakashi had too keep his partner from practically running to the house on foot.

They had been trying to adopt for three years now and each time, they had been blocked by child services and by social workers that judged what they did not know. Three years of wanting to start a family and being told no had taken their toll on them, but Gai refused to give up. Then they met Iruka Umino.

The young social worker didn’t care if the two men were gay, straight, transgender or purple as long as they could give a loving home to a lonely child. It had been a breath of fresh air for the pair. Kakashi honestly didn’t care if they ever had kids but Gai…

Gai wanted to have children, wanted to have a little family with Kakashi by his side. Kids had never been something Kakashi had ever really thought about. Sure, he liked some kids but having some of his own had never crossed his mind. Then he fell in love with Gai.

Gai loved kids. He thought they were the most precious gift that could ever be given and had always planned on having them. Kakashi had never really cared if he could get pregnant, one more thing that separated him further from his biological sex.

But something about Gai, something about hearing the man talk about having their own children changed his mind about getting pregnant. They tried, Kakashi had tried but he'd been told by doctors before that his chances of getting pregnant were slim.

Kakashi knew he wouldn’t be able to provide Gai with his own flesh and blood children and for the first time in his life, cursed his infertility. After months of trying, months of fertility drugs and hating himself, Kakashi had broken down at Gai. Gai had just smiled, taken Kakashi’s hands and the next day they went to talk to an adoption agency.

The children were loudly playing when Gai and Kakashi entered the foster house. Several kids ran past them and Kakashi wrinkled his nose under his mask. Loud children were not something he was going to like but the way Gai’s eyes sparkled as he watched all the children play made him soften. One of these kids would one day be theirs.

“Can’t we adopt them all Kakashi?” Gai pouted and Kakashi felt his heart warm in affection for his partner as he shook his head.

“No Gai, we can’t adopt all the kids in the world that need a home.” Kakashi caught movement in the corner of his eye. A short, graying woman approached them, her smile warm and energy softly demanding. Gai smiled at the woman, having met her before for lunch several days before. She was foster parent in charge of the house, Mrs. Utatane and she gave Gai a hug when she reached him.

It was laughable, the small woman attempting to hug a huge man like Gai but the bushy browed man didn’t complain as he lowered himself slightly to her level.

“Gai! It’s good to see you again!” the small woman greeted as she released the man, looking up at him with a grandmotherly smile.

“Hello Mrs. Utatane, you are looking especially youthful today.” Gai replied making the little old lady chuckle. Kakashi rolled his eyes, Gai was always a hit with the older ladies. They appreciated his genuinely sincere nature.

The woman turned to Kakashi. She looked him up and down for a moment, taking in his oversized blue sweater over a wrinkled dress shirt, his hands in his grey jean pockets and black allergy mask.

“You must be Mr. Hatake.” the older woman observed with a motherly grin. “Gai does nothing but talk about you,” She added as a few of her grey hairs slipping from the tight bun on her head. Moving forward, she straightened Kakashi’s collar quickly and backed up before the battle hardened former soldier could react.

“There,” she said warmly and turned to the stairs. “And don’t slouch child, you’ll hurt your back.” Gai snickered behind his hand as Kakashi snorted indignantly and crossed his arms. Gai followed the woman up and Kakashi followed.

“I’ll give you a house tour, then you can meet a few of the available adoptees. I haven’t told them much but most of them will notice strangers around the house.” Mrs. Utatane said as she led Gai down the hall. “This is the children’s playroom, I have it set up separate from the main bedrooms…” Kakashi held back as the pair discussed the children up for adoption and their lives here.

The walls were decorated in crayon scribbles and scraped up dry wall. Stuffed animals lined the hall as Kakashi walked down it. Nervous energy bounced around in his chest, what if none of the kids wanted to go home with them? What if they ended up getting their hopes up and getting them dashed again simply because of others' bigotry?

His thoughts turned to Minato and Kushina, to the little Naruto he was still searching for in the foster care system. The same system that had taken his younger brother from him, who had deemed him unfit because of his gender identity and status as a recovering alcoholic, was now whom he depended on to provide him with another family for him and his partner.

Kakashi’s thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of cries and laughter. He turned down the hall and stopped in front of a small bedroom with several bunk beds filling the four walls. He silently stepped over the mess to stand behind two snickering boys holding the door to the closet shut.

“Shush, if the old lady hears us, we’ll be in trouble for picking on him.” One boy said as he looked towards his friend, unaware of Kakashi’s presence. A loud yell came from the other side of the door, hands banging on the door was whoever was trapped, trying to get out.

“L-let me out!” a small voice said, voice shaking with what seemed to be poorly hid tears. “I do not like the dark! Let me out or I will…I will miss the people coming to adopt one of us.” The boys holding the doors laughed.

“Like anyone would want you,” one of the boys laughed cruelly, making Kakashi’s anger prick. “You’re so ugly with your girly hair and those caterpillar eyebrows!” the other boy laughed as the door began to shake with more fervor.

“That is not true!” the voice behind the door called.

“And you're stupid, who goes around making stupid challenges for themselves? ‘If I cannot do three lines of sentences than it is ten minutes jumping rope!’ It’s idiotic.” The other boy mocked. Kakashi cleared his throat, startling the bullies. The two froze as Kakashi gave them a stern look. The pounding on the door continued, the prisoner hadn’t noticed Kakashi’s interruption.

“I advise that you hightail it out of here before I get Mrs. Utatane, I doubt she’ll appreciate you calling her old or picking on other kids.” Kakashi said coolly, the two boys let go of the knob and scrambled away. They slipped on the way out the door, sneakers screeching across the floor as they disappeared around the corner.

Kakashi turned towards the closet door, reaching for the knob but paused when he heard a soft sob.

“Please let me out, I already lost all my friends when they moved me here. Do not make me lose a chance at having a family too.” The soft voice sobbed and sniffed. Kakashi gripped the knob and opened the door with a creak.

Curled down next to the door, was a small boy around eight years of age with long, shiny black hair tied in a braid. The child looked up as the door opened. His dark round eyes were wet with tears, bushy eyebrows traveling up into his blunt bangs.

Kakashi blinked, there was no way this was a coincidence. Gai had told him that he’d only ever slept with Kakashi and he trusted his partner but…

It was like looking at an old photo of Gai.

The little boy wiped his eyes standing up straight. He held his hand close to his chest as he looked up at this strange man in a medical mask. Kakashi noticed his knuckles had been rubbed raw from hammering them on the door and a tug of sympathy weighed at his heart. Kakashi knelt down and held out his hand.

“I’m Kakashi Hatake, may I look at your hand?” he asked gently. The little boy’s eye went from Kakashi’s hand to the dog tags that had slipped from his shirt. One was from his set, the other from Gai’s; it was the closest thing they could get to rings since Kakashi was legally male on his birth certificate now.

Kakashi lifted the chain over his head and held it towards the boy. The little boy’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. Kakashi chuckled.

“Let me see your hands and I’ll let you wear my tags for a bit.” Kakashi coaxed. The little boy nodded after a moment of hesitation. Kakashi lifted the tags over his head with one hand as he took the boys hand in the other.

The skin was peeled away, weeping and bleeding slightly. It would need to be wrapped. Kakashi looked up at the boy, who was staring at the dog tags with a scrunched expression.

“Let’s go find Mrs. Utatane and my partner, we need to get these wrapped up for you.” Kakashi said as he rose, offering his hand to the boy again. “And you never told me your name.” the boy took the hand with a big grin, almost bigger than him.

“My name is Rock Lee, but you can call me Lee!” the boy piped up as Kakashi led him out of the room. Kakashi chuckled at the enthusiasm in the boy’s voice. It reminded him so much of Gai at that age.

“Kakashi, there you are!” a loud voice called from down the hall. Gai and Mrs. Utatane made their way toward them. Lee glanced over at the tall man next to Mrs. Utatane. His eyes widened as Gai approached.

“I should have known you’d wander off, rival.” Gai stopped in front of his partner, then looked down at the little hand holding onto Kakashi’s. Gai grinned at the boy.

“And who have we here Kakashi?” Gai asked, lowering himself to the ground to be at eye level with the child his partner had brought with him. Kakashi shrugged in his nonchalant way.

“I found some kids trying to keep him in the closet, tore up his knuckles pretty badly trying to get out before I chased them off.” Kakashi explained and Mrs. Utatane shook her head, her once warm dark eyes turning hard. Gai met Lee’s eyes with his normal, wide grin as he gave the boy a thumbs up. Lee blinked up at Gai, his eyes wide.

“Don’t let those bullies get you down son.” Gai reassured. “I’m Gai Maito and you’ve met my eternal rival and partner Kakashi already. What is your name?” Lee opened his mouth then closed it again, too shy to speak. Mrs. Utatane cleared her throat.

“This is Rock Lee, he’s one of our newer kids. He was just…transferred over from Mizuki’s foster home near the other side of Konoha.” Mrs. Utatane who smiled down at Lee gently, eyeing his hands. “Were Shou and Kai picking on you again Lee? Tell me and I’ll punish them.”

 Lee looked down at his shoes, suddenly very shy and Gai tutted, his eyebrows scrunching. He laid a hand on Lee’s shoulder and Lee’s gaze went from the hand, to the man it was attached to. Kakashi could have laughed at the look of awe in the kid’s eyes, his heart warming at the sight before him. 

“Now there is no shame is telling someone when you’re being picked on.” Gai said “Now straighten up tall, men look people in the eye when they're spoken to.” Lee straightened up his back, nodding rapidly.

“Y-yes, I am sorry Mr. Maito.” Lee said with a red blush before scrunching his eyebrows down in a determined look. Kakashi chuckled as the boy turned to Mrs. Utatane. He looked up at the old woman, his gaze never wavering.

“S-Shou and Kai locked me in the closet and called me names.” Lee explained with a small stammer. “They said that the people coming to adopt wouldn’t want someone stupid like me.” Gai shook his head, sighing.

“So un-youthful,” Gai tutted, reaching out for Lee’s other hand. Kakashi rolled his eyes, his lover was so odd sometimes. The little boy took it hesitantly, as if unsure of what he should do. Gai eyed the dog tags around Lee’s neck and glanced up at Kakashi. The silver haired man shrugged and turned to Mrs. Utatane.

“Is there a first aid kit in the bathroom?” Kakashi asked and the elderly woman smiled, nodding as she led them to the small room. Lee walked with the men, round eyes awestruck at the fact both men still held his hands gently in their own. The men had barely realized they were doing it until they reached the bathroom.

The bathroom was decorated with cartoon images of fish, the curtain hanging half torn off the shower. Bath toys strewn everywhere. The elderly woman ducked underneath the sink, taking out a large first aid kit and handed it to Gai.

“I’m going to go punish those boys, I’ll be back in five minutes.” The elderly woman turned to leave, sparing one last glance at the three men in the bathroom. Kakashi had lifted Lee up onto the counter while Gai took out the disinfectant. Lee lifted his hands as Gai put the peroxide onto a small cotton ball.

Gai turned to Kakashi with a glint in his eyes. Kakashi smiled under his mask, knowing exactly what was coming next. There was something in the way Gai eyes blazed that told Kakashi he was about to get another challenge. Even after being together for nearly seven years now, Gai still enjoyed issuing challenges to Kakashi. Kakashi would never admit it but he enjoyed it too.

“Kakashi, I challenge you.” Gai stated and Kakashi sighed, he’d been correct in his assumptions. Lee looked back and forth between the men. “Whoever can wrap Lee’s wounds the best and quickest doesn’t have to fold the laundry tomorrow?” Kakashi sighed, mulling it over for a moment. He really hated folding laundry, but a race when treating an injury…

“Do you mind kid?” Kakashi asked, lifting Lee’s other hand and taking a cotton ball from Gai. Lee shook his head and watched as both men cleaned his knuckles. Kakashi looked mildly bored but still was careful to be gentle with the injured knuckles. Both men dotted the peroxide laden cotton onto each knuckle.

Lee winced as the scrapes began to sting as the peroxide did its job of removing any germs. He bit his lip and tried not to cry. Men didn’t cry.

 Gai noticed the tears that threatened to spill over the child’s cheeks. He smiled gently, lifting the small hand and blowing over the scrapped knuckles to soothe the sting. Kakashi copied the movement and took out the antibacterial ointment. He dotted it over the scrapes before handing the tube to Gai.

Lee’s heart felt full. He watched the gentle care that the men took with him. They worked together flawlessly, occasionally giving Lee smiles. None of the other adopted families he had been with had ever been this caring.

Maybe this time…

By the time both men finished, Kakashi winning by a hair, Lee had white bandages layered on his small fists. Gai helped him down from the counter, extending his hand for Lee to take once more. Lee hesitantly took the hand.

“You are a brave patient Lee,” Gai complimented as they headed for the stairs, giving Lee a thumbs up. “Now, what do you do for fun around here?” Kakashi watched the boy for a moment. Lee’s face looked contorted in thought.

“Well back at Mizuki’s, my friends Sasuke and Naruto would play Ninjas with me. No one here will play though…” Kakashi’s head jerked up at the sound of the name he recognized. Gai cast a glance at Kakashi but kept up his smile.

“Well you may have to show me but I think I can play that game.” Gai assured and Kakashi chuckled. Gai was a martial artist, of course he could probably play a game like Ninjas. Lee nodded happily and led Gai out to the backyard.

The yard was wide and spacious, full of green grass with a tall wooden swing set. Kakashi stayed behind by the back door while he watched his partner play with the small boy they had picked up. Kakashi liked Lee, he seemed pleasant, quiet and curious.

A figure appeared at his side. A slight turn of his head revealed Mrs. Utatane. She smiled warmly at Gai as helped Lee climb up the slide. The elderly woman sighed with a small bit of sympathy in her eyes.

“He is such a sweet little boy, isn’t he?” she said aloud, “I’ve never cared for Mizuki and his methods, but when he sent Lee here, I was appalled looking through his records. Poor thing has been through five couples, all of them brought him back for one reason or another.” Kakashi felt a tinge of sorrow for the bright eyed little boy.

“Why did they bring him back?” Kakashi asked, trying to hold back any of the bitterness in his voice, although Mrs. Utatane seemed to pick up on it anyway. She cast another glance towards Lee.

“Well his insistence to visit his friends in foster care is one, another is his trouble in school.” Mrs. Utatane explained “He’s enthusiastic, eager to please but he’s far from perfect. He almost tries too hard…He just needs a little care and understanding is all.” Kakashi nodded as he continued to watch his lover play with the young child.

They already looked like father and son. Lee copying the thumbs up gesture Gai always made as they pretended to rescue villagers as mighty ninja. Gai was even quick to show Lee a proper stance and the game soon turned into a martial arts lesson.

Gai’s smile was the widest he had ever seen as he showed Lee a basic kata. The little boy mastered it easily, his eyes sparking with a determination that could easily rival Gai’s own. His partner and this child were two of the same and Kakashi didn’t even need to ask Gai to know which child he had chosen. The look on Gai’s face when he looked up at Kakashi, waving and pointing down to Lee as he went through the little kata was enough to tell him what he needed to know.

“How soon can we bring him home?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comment below!
> 
> And In Disguise will be updated by 10/23 or I will do 500 push-ups!


End file.
